As an extension technique of a service area in a wireless communication system, a booster that amplifies radio wave strength or a repeater that improves a communication environment is installed or more base stations are newly established under a base station in the related art.
However, in extending the service area by the component such as the repeater or booster, the radio wave strength is just amplified, the amplified communication radio wave interferes with a communication radio wave from a neighboring base station, and a technique problem that causes a communication environment to deteriorate rather occurs.
Meanwhile, in regard to the technique that extends the service area by newly establishing more base stations under the base station, for example, a base station installation method such as a multi hop relay type or a hierarchical cell configuration type is known.
In the related patent literatures described below, for example, in the multi hop relay type, a configuration in which in-cell interference between the base station and a relay station is suppressed by dividing a frequency band is known. A communication channel allocation method depending on an interference state is known between the base station having the hierarchical cell configuration and the subordinate base station.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-116703    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-136443
However, in the wireless communication system, in the case of newly establishing the base station for extending one base station service area, the established base station provides a communication environment based on a resource statically allocated from the original base station. As a result, for example, when traffic is increased in the service area extended by the relay station or the subordinate base station due to a predetermined cause, the allocated resource is short, such that the sufficient communication environment is not provided.
However, even in the service area of one base station, the radio wave strength is not sufficiently ensured and a dead zone where the communication environment is not provided may be generated, in shades of other buildings or undergrounds. The geographical change may appropriately occur in real time and it is preferable that the service area is appropriately extended even in order to provide a communication environment which a user satisfies. In the static resource allocation, real-time handling is not appropriately performed.